


One King Two Worlds

by MoralSky



Series: Ghoul Boyfriends [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, AU: Kaneki as One Eyed King, Angst, Blushing, Family, Fighting, Flashback, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, King - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg maybe if you guys want me to, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Regret, Remorse, Romance, Sex, Violence, Yaoi, complex, couples, ghoul!Hide, open wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralSky/pseuds/MoralSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki became the one eyed king, and has took control of Aogiri. And all ghouls fear him. Hide was in an incident, and was experimented on and became a ghoul. The ghoul world changed completely, but is for good or bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One King Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Hide and Kaneki is married, and a couple, but with some complications. Although there relationship started young. Kaneki was a half-ghoul when he was born, Hide was human, obviously. You can say it's sort of like a Oneshot!Kaneki, but who knows. Mwahahaha! 
> 
> Sorry please don't hate me.

It was, pretty quiet in Tokyo, ever since the one eyed owl was exterminated, by special class Arima.

Some ghouls has been keeping low, but still some attacks.

While with Aogiri tree, they were trying to re-create more ghouls, but certain things and rules were change.

Ever since the one eyed owl died, they had a new leader, who was stronger, and feared by most ghoul.

This half-ghoul was Ken Kaneki. He took control of Aogiri Tree, and most ghouls in Tokyo, there were ghouls who tried to take his role, but failed. Certain things changed, when he took control, but some stayed the same.

Kaneki was pretty heartless, and aggressive to everyone, except one half-ghoul, his name was Nagachika Hideyoshi. Also known as Hide for short. Kaneki loved Hide with a passion, he would show no mercy to anyone, who harms him.

Hide was very close to Kaneki, they started dating in middle school, and continued there relationship. They eventually got married, and lived happily ever after. Well...Not entirely.

They would have fights a lot, mostly caused by Ken, then it would end up physical, than mentally sometimes. Hide would end up crying, Ken would try to comfort him, and apologize. Like a million times, until he calms down, or talk to him again.

A lot has happened over the past 4 years, but their will be some obstacles down the road for Tokyo.

○○○○○○○○○○○

It was morning, and unlike everyone else, Hide was the only one still sleep. Hide wasn't the early-bird kind of person, but that was going to change. Kaneki put Hinami in charge of waking up Hide, because that was the only person Hide wouldn't snap at.

Hinami, opened the door to Kaneki and Hide's room, and walked towards the sleeping Hide, quitely. She paused for a moment, when Hide Inhaled and exhaled. After that went back in position to pounce on Hide. 1...2...3!

"Time to wake up Hide!" Hinami pounced, on Hide's back, making Hide grunt in pain.

"H-H-Hinami...You've gotten pretty heavy." Hide said, still half sleep, with his face still in the pillow. He turned around to face her, and sat her down onto the bed. 

"Kaneki-kun, wanted you, and you still don't know how to control your kagune, and hunger. So Onii-chan was going to teach you today." Hinami smiled.

(When Hide first became a ghoul, he didn't know how to control his hunger, or kagune, so his lover would try to help and teach him, how to control his. Although Hide still have his struggles.)

Hide jumped out the bed and hurried up getting ready "Oh yea! okay, tell him I'm coming." As Hide was quickly getting ready, Hinami exited the room, to inform Kaneki that Hide was awake, and coming down.

Hide was actually very excited, because him and his spouse barely get to spend quality time, or alone time with each other. Mainly because of all, the things Aogiri tree does, it takes up a lot of Ken's time, especially since he became there so called new king.

Hide quickly left and came to their training area, when he saw his lover. He pounced him and gave him the most sloppiest kiss ever. If Kaneki wasn't as strong as he is now, him and Hide would have both fell to floor. Hide nuzzled his neck in Ken's neck, which made his eyes turn red.

"You smell really good, Neki." Hide made a soft hummed sound in his neck.

"Did you eat yet Hide."

"Uh...no...I still feel weird about eating flesh."

Before Kaneki could say anything, Someone came through the threshold. A man with Purple hair, with a slim body, along with a suit with read lines everywhere. Hide knew that smell and appearance anywhere(only because this person is always around him 24/7, so he's gotten use to the scent). The one that would always try to cling to his lover, like leech.

"Matin mes chers, fleurs." The purple man said, with a dramatic pose.

"What does that even mean." Hide whispered, in his lovers ear.

"It means, morning my dear flowers." Ken smiled at Hide. He put Hide back on the ground, so they can get their training started.

"I thought it was just going to be me and you training." Hide pouted.

"I'm sorry Hide, really but something came up and I won't be able to," Kaneki was walking towards the table in the corner, he knew Hide wouldn't eat anything. So he brought something for him to eat.

"But I can help you eat for right now, or your going to endure a lot of pain, and I don't want to see that happen to you." Kaneki put the food in his mouth first, he walked back towards Hide and cupped his face gently.

He gave Hide a soft, gentle kiss which Hide responded back, Ken's hand sliding down slowly cuffing Hide's chin. Rubbing circles on his chin with his thumb, he slowly opened his mouth. So that the food can easily slid down his mouth.

 Hide, was going to retaliate, but he was hungry, and he didn't want to give his lover any more problems, Ken already has other stuff to deal with. After Hide swallowed every last bit, Ken broke the kiss with a string of spit separating , while still cuffing the sides of Hide's jawline.

"Better." Kaneki smiled.

"Yea..." Hide mumbled. "But did we have to do it in front of shuu-sama."

Ken ruffled his lovers hair, making it messier again as when he first woke.

"So. I at least wanted a kiss before I go." Kaneki gave hide another passionate kiss, before walking away, to take care of some business and pests.

After his lover left, Hide went back to his sad, and sort of irritated state, he really didn't like training with Shuu. Dude always seemed unsettling to him, he really does not appreciate him being all over his husband.

Shuu gave Hide a wide grin,"So shall we start Me amour."

"Sure, whatever." Out of the times he trained with Tsukiyama, he would lose terribly, but he'll still try to give it his all.

○○○○○○○○○○

"Don't worry Kaneki-kun, Hide will be fine. I'm suprised he got this far."

"I'm not worried about him Tatara." Kaneki replied, with an irritated tone.

*tsk* *tsk* *tsk*

"Seems like our dear One-Eyed king, is in a fowl mood today."

"Eto?!" Kaneki turned around, and saw her standing at the end of the entrance.

(I know I said they killed the one eyed king in the beginning, but it doesn't confirm that much if Eto is actually the one eyed king. So I made them seperate, if I made a mistake. I'm sorry please correct or tell me.)

Eto was taking bally steps into the room towards Kaneki, with a smile. "Is it, because you heard about, these new Ghoul organization."

 "Maybe, I don't know who these group of ghouls are, but there drawing to much attention. Especially to the CCG" Kaneki walked slowly to his throne, to sit down and calm his mind.

(I don't know if they have a throne or not, I just wanted one.)

"We need to make sure, that these ghouls stay discreet as possible. Until the Black Out. Do I make myself clear." Kaneki's eye turned red.

"Yes." Tatara replied.

"Of course, who would you like us to assign, to deal with the pests." Eto grinned, under her bandages.

"Get Banjou's and Ayato's team." Kaneki answered.

Kaneki dismissed them, and went to the lab, to prepare for Aogiri's invasion, Black Out. Kaneki is apart of both worlds, ghouls and humans. He doesn't know how he's going to do it, but he'll make sure both worlds come together and resolve their conflicts. He was curious on how his lover was doing.

○○○○○○○○

 Hide was completely drained, from training with Shuu-sama, fo at least and hour in a half. Shuu just was not giving a break today, even though he already knew that Hide didn't know how to control his Kagune that much. His Kagune was like Ken's, but a little bit different. Although his Kagune was like Ken's, it didn't help to much in his training.

"Already tired dear boy." Shuu gave him a grin.

"N...No, I...I can keep going, don't pamper me!" Hide's eye turned red again, unleashing his Kagune and charging at Shuu.

Shuu avoided every hit that Hide tried to give him. Shuu had to admit that Hide did come very far, from when they had their first training, but he still couldn't understand what Kaneki-kun like about this boy. 

"Oh! I forgot to mention..." After Hide's last attack, Shuu grabbed his Kagune, flipped him to the ground, and pinned him with his Kagune.

"Kaneki-kun, will be taking you out today, to get you a ghoul mask." Shuu gave him a smirk.

Before Hide could reply, Tatara walked in.

"The king gave you and your team a job Tsukiyama, so hurry up and get ready."

"Wait!" Hide sat up after Shuu-sama got off of him.

"What about me, what am I suppose to do while you guys are out." Hide complained. He knew that he couldn't control his Kagune good, but at least wanted to help with the missons and Ken, he wanted to be useful to everyone.

"No, because you still are not skillful enough with your Kagune, and you must have a mask so the CCG can't recognize you." Tatara just left, and ended the discussion at that.

"Do not fret petit soleil, soon you will have your time to shine, but at least you get to spend some time with Kaneki-kun." Shuu gave him a reassuring smile, and left soon after.

Hide hated, feeling useless and he literally thought the reason that no one wanted him to go on missions. Was because they didn't like him. Until Hinami came and told him that Kaneki told them, not take him on missions because, he was being overly protective as usual. Well at least he knew that Ken still loved and cared about him.

Hide has been sitting in the training room for quite some time. Eto came down and told him that Ken will come and get him. When he's ready. Hide was wondering why she would always wrap herself in bandages.

(How does she even breath, with that much covered.) Hide thought to himself.

He quickly went to his room to clean himself up, and hurried back down to the training room, minutes later his hubby came down the stairs, nicely dressed with a dress shirt, a black vest, with dress pants and shoes. He was even wearing fake circle glasses. Hide thought he looked even more sexy with the glasses.

Unlike him, wearing an orange vest like hoodie, with black jeans, and an orange and brown cap, along with his new headphones around his neck, that Ken bought him. His last ones broke from him getting attack by a ghoul.

"You should have told me you were going to dress this sexy, or I would've changed my outfit." Hide pouted.

Kaneki blushed at Hide's comment. "What's wrong with your outfit." 

"It's not fair, I look like I'm a street hoodlum, and you look so sophisticated and nice." Hide puffed his cheeks, while blushing.

Hide was caught by suprise when Ken pulled him in for a kiss. Hide always liked doing a french kiss with Ken, the piercing on Ken's tongue, was a turn on for him but didn't know why. Hide was enjoying the kiss so much, that he didn't realized Kaneki already ended it, until he snapped back to reality.

"I don't see anything wrong with what your wearing, it's you." Kaneki gave him another passionate kiss. Then they both headed out of the building.

"Before, you can go on missions, you need a mask, and more control on your Kagune. What do you think of that idea." Kaneki whispered to Hide while they were walking to the mask shop.

 "Really! I'm cool with that idea, but your training me this time." Kaneki intertwined there fingers, and pulled Hide closer to give him a quick kiss, before walking in the shop.

"Uta you here!" Ken shouted.

They began wandering around the shops looking at new recently made masks, while they split up. Hide was very intrigued by the mask, as he was exploring the store. He noticed a closest and he thought maybe there were more masks in there, but when he opened it.

"Boo."

Hide jumped back in horror, almost tripping over the tables but Ken caught him, in time.

"Don't worry. He did the same thing to me, but in a bird cage. This is Uta the one that makes our masks." Kaneki greeted Uta with a smile, while bringing Hide back onto his feet.

"I'm sorry, it's just fun to give people a little scare once in a while." Uta walked towards his desk to get his materials.

"Do you think you could make Hide a mask for me."

"Yea! I want one similar to Ken's."

"Hmm, I see." Uta walked towards Hide looking at him from top, to bottom. Hide felt kind of nervous having somebody looking him up and down. Uta gestured to the chair for Hide to sit, As soon as Hide sat down. Uta started measuring his head.

"Why one, similar to Kaneki-kun."

Hide started fidgeting at the question, and blushing at the same time."I thought since were like together...We should have something similar, and because it looks cool."

"Mhmm. What was is your name again."

"Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide for short." Hide smiled.

"Tell me about yourself, Hide."

"Well, I'm fun, funny,energetic, I used to eat a lot. Until I became a half-ghoul. I like music a lot, which is why I always carry my headphones. I'm outgoing,sarcastic,flexible, and a lot of free time, and...."

"Which eye is your ghoul eye?" Uta cut off Hide's long list of, explanations about himself.

Hide pointed at his left, and Uta realized that it was the same side as Kaneki's." The main thing about myself people say is, I talk a lot and I just need to shutup sometimes. Ken alwa-"

"No I didn't, I never told you to shut up. I would try to shush you, because your pretty loud Hide." Kaneki was standing right in front of Hide watching Uta work, and sketch out his design for Hide. Kaneki actually didn't understand why his lover wanted a mask similar to his.

"I see. Well that will do. Thank you Hideyoshi for coming, your mask will be ready in about a week." Uta gave Hide a gentle smile.

"Thanks so much Uta." Kaneki waved at him.

"I'll do anything for a dear friend Kaneki-kun, Take care."

Kaneki and Hide were heading back from the mask shop, but Hide wanted to stay out little bit longer. Just to get some alone time in with each other. Hide hated when everyone would always interrupt their alone time. Especially Eto, she enjoyed every second of it.

"You want to visit Anteiku." Kaneki suggested happily.

"Sure. I did miss seeing the lovely Ms. Touka." Hide giving his lover a huge grin. With a joyful spirit.

○○○○○○○○○○

Ayato and Banjou's team split up into different wards, these ghouls was not just in one ward. Mainly they were in the Wards, that under Kaneki's control and watch. Ayato's team was searching through the 5th Ward, because they had heard their were a lot of commotion there, maybe ghouls causing this attention.

Hinami was the one leading Ayato's team, because of her keen sense of smell, she could detect a ghoul from miles away. As they were jumping from building to building, Hinami made a complete stop. which caused everyone else to stop so suddenly.

"What is it Hinami?"

"I smell the ghouls over there Ayato, behind those two buildings." She turned and pointed towards the area they were at.

"Nice work Hinami, let's go." Ayato commanded.

They came towards the area behind the two buildings. It was at an abandon warehouse, Hinami explained that she only senses four of them. The four ghouls were outside the warehouse, discussing something and exchanging something as well. Ayato's team was only ordered to gain information, and take one hostage in advance.

"Hinami, you will be the one to go down their and gain information on what their doing. While we kidnap the man closest to the entrance from behind. Everyone's clear on what to do." Everybody gave Ayato a nod, and dispatch.

______________________

"What about the Kirishima family."

"There's only two that are still living, so that's out of the question."

As the two men were talking, Hinami came in front of them out of the shadows. Which caught them off guard. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sort of new to the team. I was told to gain information from you." Hinami blushed and playing with her fingers.

"Who sent you?" One of the boys asked.

"He wouldn't give me a name."

They didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, but if it was from there leader; they can't argue with it.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Hi-Hinoah Takashi." Hinami hoped that they believed her little lie.

"Well, my name is Rozo Kozuta, and my pal Aizen Minuzee."

"Hey Ko-" Minuzee was stop straight dead in his sentence, before Ayato and his team snatched him up and tied them.

"Can you give me explicit details on the mission Kozuta sensei."

As Hinami was gaining Intel from Kozuta, the others were interrogating Minuzee. It took up half of there day mostly, but it was worth it. To help their king in anyways means neccesary.

○○○○○○○○○○

The door to Anteiku opened, and as always their was always a lovely lady their to greet the customers entering, She had a purple bob cut, very slim and nicely shaped, wearing a black apron around her work pants. With a nice pure white dress shirt.

"Welcome to Anteiku." The lady greeted happily.

"Lady Touka!" Touka was embraced by a blonde short hair person.

"Nice to see you to Hide."

"Hey Touka-chan." 

"Oh! hey Kaneki, I didn't even recognize you for a second. You look different ever since you left Anteiku." Touka gave Kaneki a gentle smile, and gave him huge. She really missed the white-haired boy a bunch, even though his appearance is different. He was still the same old Kaneki, back when he had black hair.

"I am loving the two sides cut and the permed Mohawk. What made you want to change your look." Touka asked while, escorting the two couples to their table. She didn't expect him to change that much. Especially with all those piercings. If she haven't known him, she would have thought he was a tattoo designer, and an emo background.

Kaneki and Hide sat down. Hide seeming a lot more excited recently.

"Hide thought I should have a new look...Since I'm older and king." Kaneki replied shyly. Kaneki wasn't originally going to go with this look, he had multiple ideas for his new look, but based on how his lover kept staring at him in awe, and complimenting him. Saying "how sexy he looks", he kept with the look.

"Oh I see. So you dorks ready to order." Touka verted back to her usual self.

Coffee! They both answered in unison. Touka nodded, and walked to the back of the counter to prepare there coffee. Whenever coffee was made, it always seemed to have such a sweet aroma.

It always put Kaneki at ease, when he would smell it's refreshing scent, just like back then, when the director was still always. While Ken was in his train of thoughts, something soft and sweet touched his lips.

When he came back to reality. Those soft lips were his lover, it was quick, but made Ken focus his attention back on his sunshine.

"Finally, you like totally left earth for a moment dude." Hide laughed.

"Sorry I was just thinking, about something."

Hide pouted at the confession, "How come your thinking about work, when were on a date."

This time Ken was the one laughing, it was funny to him seeing his lover get jealous over something that small. It was cute, and he knew how passionate Hide's love for him was.

He wondered what made Hide fall for someone like him, even though he was ghoul. Hide never turned astray from him, Hide would always be by his side no matter the circumstance or danger. He was something special, and Kaneki wanted to make sure he knew that. Ken's heart would shatter if his sunshine was to ever set, and never rise again.

Kaneki wanted to save and keep both worlds safe.The one with his lover, and the one they share together, That was his only main reason for being the one-eyed king.

"Hello, earth to Ken. You spaced out on me again dude, and your coffee's going to get cold."

Kaneki was staring at Hide with a blank expression for a moment.

"Am I really that uninteresting." Hide pouted with a red face, and ears.

Kaneki stretched across the table and lifted Hide up, and brought him to his side. Almost spilling his coffee, which probably is already cold. He sat Hide on his lap and started nuzzling his neck. He was giving tiny kisses on his neck.

"Of course your interesting Hide, I was just thinking about how I'm the luckiest ghoul in the world. To have such a wonderful lover. I'm so glad that you were born into this world." Ken kept his head rested in Hide's neck.

Hide was getting brighter, he almost was getting teary eyed at Ken's confession. No one as ever said such things to him. He felt so loved right now, he didn't think Ken felt that deeply about him.

 Kaneki started licking and sucking on Hide's neck and chest, claiming him. Making Hide moan little. They didn't realize that people in the shop were staring at them.

"K...K-Ken....Not here."

Touka came towards them without them noticing, clearing her throat to get there attention.

Hide jumped, and turned around slowly looking at Touka with a flushed face, and notice everybody, was still looking. It made Hide jump off of his lover, and run out the door embarrassed, which shocked Kaneki, and sort of Touka.

"You know you could have did that shit at home."

Kaneki got up, and was walking towards the door to leave, and catch his lover."What would be the fun in that, and besides Hide looks so adorable when he's embarrassed."

When he finally left, all Touka did was shake her head at the two lovebirds, smiling to herself. She remembered when Kaneki used to be like that with her, but she never told him she realized he liked her for a long time. She even liked him before, but Hide beat him to it she didn't know who confessed first.

Either way she wasn't going to bring up the topic anymore, or think about it. She just went back to doing her business.

_______________

"Hide!" Kaneki wondered where Hide ran off to, he hoped that nothing happen to him, Hide knows how quickly he could lose his cool or snap at any moment if something happened to him, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Hide!" Did he run back home, he didn't even know, maybe he shouldn't have done that at Anteiku, he was beginning to feel guilty. He knew how sensitive Hide was, but he didn't expect him to run out the shop like that.

He could smell Hide's scent, but it was pretty weak, so he trailed the weak scent, and hopefully his Sunshine is okay. Ghouls in this ward knew better than to fuck with him.

○○○○○○○○○○○○

Hide left out of the coffee shop embarrassed, and he ran pretty fast, but bumped into a lot of people. Ken knew how sensitive Hide gets when he does that, although it did feel good.

But why did he have to do it in Anteiku. Hide snapped out of his train of thoughts, and realized how far he ran. He didn't even know where he was, did he really make himself lost. Maybe he should head back to Aogiri, before trouble finds him.

As he was walking around the streets trying to remember his way back. Then he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Hide!"

Hide realized it was his best friend, his moonlight, and his lover. Hide ran towards Ken's voice.

"Ke-" Hide was chopped in the back of his neck, and he blacked out in an instant.

The attacker through Hide over his shoulder, and carried him away.

○○○○○○○○○○○○

As Kaneki followed the scent, it became stronger and stronger. Then he smelt a different scent. It was another Ghoul. The thought of someone hurting his Hide made his blood boil. He didn't know if he will be able to control himself when he finds him.

So he brought Banjou, and Tsukiyama with him.

(That ghoul is gonna wish that he was never born.) Kaneki thought to himself.

The Ghoul Tied Hide on the ceiling upside down, They used chains instead of a rope, because he was Ghoul but didn't know if he was strong or not.

Hide's eyes slowly opening, a high pitch squeal came from his voice when he saw how high he was hanging, the worst part was being upside down.

"Hey you awake now?" The strange Ghoul asked.

"Why am I up this high, why did you kidnap me, where am I, Who ar-"

Hide paused in his track, and eyes widened, now that his vision was more clear. The person that captured him, was a woman. She looked like a little girl, in raggedy brown shirt, and navy blue shirts. With small freckles across her nose, two chunky pigtail braids. Dark skin and big red circle glasses.

"Um...Hello, did you fall back to sleep.  or somethin." The little girl yelled.

"huh...Oh sorry...are you lost little girl." Hide was still hanging upside down.

The girl got angry at that question, did he really think she was lost. She was the one that captured him, and he's making fun of her because of her size, and look.

"First of all shorty my name isn't little girl it's Meso Nomo, and secondly shorty I ain't lost I'm the one that captured you." Now Hide was the one angry, did she really just call him a shorty, she was way shorty than him.

"What!? I'm a lot taller than you short stack, and what kind of name is Meso!"

"Who you calling short stack, midget. What kind of a damn name is "Hide", your parents must hate you."

Hide and Meso continued arguing and insulting someone, but Meso ended the conversation. Almost cut up Hide's face with her claw kagune, which shut him up completely.

"Quiet! I smell another ghoul, it's pretty close." Meso pulled her Kagune back, she was examining the room. This person was pretty close, it was more than one she knew at least.

"I'm a check outside, I'll be back in a moment. So don't go anywhere." She dashed straight towards the door.

"Haha, very funny."

Hide was hanging there for a couple of minutes, he couldn't even hear what was going on outside. Until Meso flew through the door brutally injured, she slammed against the wall under Hide.

She broke through the door so hard, when the door broke off, so did half of the wall on the sides. One person came through, and Hide knew exactly who it was.

"Neki!" Hide rejoiced while squirming in his nicely tide rope. Hide never seen Kaneki this angry before, well once when Nishiki kicked the shit out of him.

When Ken saw his lover, his expression softened, he scanned Hide to make sure he didn't get injured, by that toddler.

"Are you okay Hide."

"Yea. It's just a little scratch on my cheek, when she tried to keep me quiet, but I'm fine really."

Banjou, and Tsukiyama came in, standing behind there king. Meso was badly injured, that it hurts to even blink. She began healing slowly, and got out of the rubble. She was furious, releasing her three claw Kagune from her back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, we can do this the hard way or easy way. You should listen to me and chose easy."

"Who died and made you pharaoh! I ain't doing neither!"

Meso was ready to charge at him, but was sort of shaken up. She can sense how strong he is, he is definitely a binge eater. She knew that for sure, that's her special ghoul ability. To sense ghoul energy, and what there powers are. But this albino haired boy had more power, than any other ghoul she faced.

"Kaneki-kun, my king. You shouldn't dirty up you beautiful fingers with this pitiful fillet. I'll take care of her." 

"What the hell you just say, you flower boy!"

"You know how you can get, let me handle this. Banjou can save Hide-kun."

Kaneki paused for a moment, then gave Shuu the permission to do as he pleased. He turned at Banjou, and told him to get Hide down and brought to him.

Meso was becoming more angry by the second, that fruitcake thinks she can't handle that albino headed boy, and she hated when people belittle her and ignored her. She used her Kagune took pick up the barrels surrounding her and flinging them at the purple haired man.

It was obvious that the attack didn't faze him, he cut every single barrel thrown at him in pieces, although he didn't notice the little girl charged at him. The Kagune pierced through his back and front and threw him, through the big gap she thrown through.

It wasn't a light throw either, Shuu slammed through a lot of obstacles.

"Tsukiyama!" Hide and Banjou yelled in unison. It was a very rare sight to see Shuu injured so badly, Kaneki realizes that she's stronger than she appears. Almost remind him of himself, people might not see her as a threat because of her size and attire. Unlike with Kaneki, it was his personality and gentle appearance that made him seem like a non-threat.

Although the situation that was going on, was becoming to serious. So Kaneki stepped in to end this.

"You two go help Tsukiyama."

"Wait what are you gonna do."

"I'm a deal with her just go! I'm a be fine Hide." He turned and looked back at Hide and gave him a soft smile, making Hide a blush but Hide got the message, and nodded and left with Banjou. Kaneki turned back around, unleashing four Kagune's to put little miss sunshine out.

"H-Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" She charged at the door, but Kaneki grabbed her leg and yanked her back, to where she was previously laying at. He pinned her to the ground, standing over her. Creating a huge shadow.

"I think you are." his voice was scarier than before. That made her get goosebumps.

While everything was going on at the abandon warehouse. There were CCG headed towards that area, there was complaints about strange sounds and yelling coming from that area. Just when things couldn't get any worse.

Banjou and Hide was rushing to get Shuu. Kaneki finally met up with them, with Meso over his shoulders.

"Let's go." They left the area as soon as possible, they did not want to create more of an uproar than there already is. Since Hide doesn't know how to use his Kagune that much, Hide ended up being carried by Kaneki's Kagune all the way home.

○○○○○○○○○○○

It's been a week since the incident of Hide's capture. Meso was taken into the lab to be analysed and imprisoned for the time being. Kaneki hasn't came back to their room since that incident, when he would notice Kaneki he would seem very irritated, tired, and stressed.

Which made Hide feel guilty and depressed. Kaneki was actually ignoring him and they haven't talked for awhile or been with each other. He knew his lover would be mad after what happened, because basically it was his fault, and news about more CCG coming to their district to investigate the area. Had made Kaneki uptight and agitated.

Hide sat on there shared bed hugging his knees up to his chest. It really bothered Hide, he should have never ran off on his own like that, or even went out with Ken. Though Hide couldn't do nothing now, maybe he could starve himself to death and cry all day.

*knock* *knock*

"Go away no ones home right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see my lover, but no one's here."

He sat the bag of food on the table, next to their door.

"Ken! Wait." Hide popped his head from under the cover, his eyes were red and puffy. He looked red all over.

Kaneki closed the door and sat back down on the bed next to Hide,"Hide what's the matter."

Hide was trying to hold his tears back as much as he could, but tears started coming out like a waterfall. He hugged up against Ken's waist, crying hard on his chest.

"I'm really sorry Ken, it's all my fault that your so busy and tired. I should have never ran away like that, I was...I don't know, I was just so embarrassed and everybody was looking at us...I know that isn't a excuse for what I did. I always caused you problems ever since you started dating me, I've always been nothing but trouble for you."

Hide took some breath to calm his crying, it would happen on and off.

"And ever since I turned into a ghoul, I was sort of happy, because then we can be together and I could understand your world a little. Then when you found out, you were a bit disheartened at it...I-I thought you hated me. Y-"

Kaneki pulled Hide into a tight hug, like he was going to disappear from him if he let go. He cuffed both sides of Hide's face, and connected their lips. Hide was suprised at Kaneki's response, although Hide did enjoy that type of response. He loved how soft Ken's lips were and the taste of blood lingering on his tongue, the kiss ended to fast according to Hide. He wished they would of stayed like that forever.

Kaneki grabbed Hide's hands rubbing small circles on them, he lifted one of his hands and gave it a gentle kiss. Still keeping it against his lips.

"I never onced felt that way about you, and I didn't know you still felt that way after the incident. I was mad, but with myself, for not being able to be there to protect you, just like when Meso kidnapped you. I wasn't there to protect you, it was my fault you ran away."

Hide was blushing, tears still running down his face. He had to admit that he felt so loved, even so he's happy that Ken isn't really mad at him.

"You mean the world to me Hide, and I never considered as a burden or a troublemaker. There's no one else that makes me feel more human or sane than you Hide. Your the light that guides me out of the darkness. I'm only tired and stressed, because of certain ghouls, this is not about you."

Kaneki kissed his hand one last time before releasing it.

"You can really sweep a lady off her feet with those words Neki."

They both laughed at what Hide said, Hide was thinking for Ken to do that Touka, but that would be a bad idea. Since she used to like Ken, but that's a story for another time.

 "I didn't mean to hold you up Ken, I bet you were still busy."

"Not really, and anyway I wanted to spend some time with my lover. We barely get any alone time." Kaneki pulled Hide from behind against his chest, and kissing him on his neck while licking all his sweet spots.

"K-K-Ken...W-What about...Your work." Hide was getting hot over the small kisses Ken was giving him all over, then Ken slowly rubbing Hide's side up and down. Lifeting his shirt up slightly, going for his chest.

"This is work, one that is unfinished."

Kaneki's eyes turned red, and he realised his Kagune to close there door.

"I don't want anyone interrupting us." After giving him mini bite marks, he flipped Hide around laying him flat on the bed. He released more Kagune's and used those to take his shorts off, and spread his legs.

"O-O-O my god Ken!" Hide was blushing madly.

"Not let's finish from where we left off." Kaneki's voice was so scary and sexy at the same time, it made Hide get goosebumps.

Hide knew after tonight He won't be able to walk tomorrow at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hide and Kaneki's features are sort of different, mainly their hair. Unlike Hide, Kaneki has piercings in certain places. You can see what they look like. I will upload a picture, but it will be on my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hidekanelovers is my account.


End file.
